


Caught In a Triangle

by HeartxKang



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Jealous Felix, Love Triangles, M/M, changlix, happy ending yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-19 07:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16530404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartxKang/pseuds/HeartxKang
Summary: Felix is secretly in love with his best friend Changbin and everything between them are going great. Spending time with Changbin is the  best thing Felix knows, and he never want to be without the boy he as fallen deep in love with. But then Hyunjin shows up. Hyunjin quickly catches Changbin's interest, and the closer Changbin and Hyunjin become, the more jealous Felix gets. What do you do when someone else likes the same person as you? How long can Felix keep up with the growing jealousy in side of him before it all becomes to much? Before he burst?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, so I'm back with another skz fic, and this time Felix is the main character. I have finished the rest of the parts so they will be up this week as well, enjoy!

Felix knew the exact moment it started. The endless thoughts, the tingling in his body, the feeling that he was constantly missing something,  _ someone.  _ Yes, Felix knew it all started that one day during the first semester of freshman year. When he accidentally bumped into Changbin in the hallway and spilled his water bottle all over the boy. To make up for it Felix had offered to buy Changbin whatever he wanted from the vending machine. When Changbin then chose gummy bears Felix was surprised, that was not the type of snack Changbin’s looked like he would choose. Changbin appeared intimidating to a lot of people, including Felix. There was rumors about him at school. The dark boy that no one dared to talk to, and it wasn’t hard to see where they were coming from. Changbin often dressed in black, his hair was black as well and he had a resting face that seemed cold. He rarely spoke and always seemed to keep in in the background. But once Felix got to know the dark boy he realised that Changbin’s personality was nothing like the idea a first look at the boy might give. No, reality was that Changbin was warm and bubbly. Cute and funny. When he smiled his whole face lit up, and it always sended off a warm feeling through Felix’s body. From the moment Changbin’s whole face shined when he chose the gummy bears Felix knew that Changbin was someone he wanted to be friends with. It was a feeling he got in his stomach, something that made Felix interested in Changbin, that drew him to the dark boy. It didn’t take long for that feeling to turn into a warm flutter, heated cheeks and soft giggles. It didn’t take long for Felix to fall in love with Changbin. It wasn’t something Changbin knew, at least Felix hoped Changbin didn’t know. But the truth was that it wouldn’t have been hard for Changbin to figure it out. The real reason why Felix always clinged on to Changbin, wanted to spend time with him, bought him gummy bears without any special reason other than that he wanted to. Sure, Changbin might have seen it as Felix being a very touchy and close friend, but Felix knew there was a possibility Changbin knew. Yet Felix also knew that as long as he himself didn’t bring the topic up, Changbin wouldn't either, so he stayed quiet.

 

“So do you want to go and see that new Marvel movie tomorrow?” Changbin asked as he was digging into his food. It was lunch time and as always Felix and Changbin sat at their table in the corner of the canteen. It was only them, it was always only the two of them and it was just how Felix liked it. Lunchbreak was very dear to Felix because it meant he got to spend an hour with Changbin in the middle of the day, which made him get through the ret of the afternoon as well. Spending alone time with Changbin was like recharging Felix’s batteries, he always felt happier and lively afterwards.

“I have dance practice tomorrow” Felix answered, but he didn’t want to miss an opportunity to go to the movies with Changbin. “But maybe afterwards? And maybe we can get something to eat as well?”

“Sure thing” Changbin nodded. “I’ll come by the studio and pick you up.”

Felix smiled towards Changbin and nodded. It had been a while since they went out and did something together, so naturally Felix looked forward to it. Before Felix met Changbin he would have done everything he could to get out of the plans he made. Felix hated going out and would spend all his free time either locked up in his room or at the dance studio in town. During Felix’s whole childhood he had been shy, not wanting to socialise with more people than he had to. Of course he had friends, but they were all from the dance studio so when Felix met Changbin something changed. Changbin was Felix’s first friend who wasn’t a dancer. And even though Felix loved dancing and hanging out at the studio it felt liberating to do something else as well. Changbin’s first impression was that he was drawn back and quiet, which he also was until he became a bit more comfortable around Felix. When Changbin was able to relax, his true self came out. The warm and talkative Changbin. The Changbin who was funny and made Felix smile. In the beginning it was always Changbin who suggested them to do things, go to the movies, bowling, grab something to eat or whatever it might have been. It was something new to Felix, something he wasn’t used to, but he enjoyed it. Maybe it was because Felix started to develop feelings towards Changbin. Maybe it was because Changbin made Felix realise he actually enjoyed going out, or maybe a combination of both. Whatever the reason was, Felix was thankful towards Changbin for dragging him out of his cave and actually living a bit more. Making him actually have fun during his teenage years. 

 

The sweat pearls on Felix’s forehead gleamed in the harsh light of the practice room. With stumbling steps Felix walked over to his water bottle he had put to the side. A deep sigh left his body as he slid down against the wall while he put the water bottle against his lips. All the other boys in the room did the same. 

“Though practice today, huh?” Hyunjin, who sat next to Felix, said. 

“Yeah” Felix nodded. “But it’s fun though. I really like the choreo.”

“Mhm, me too” Hyunjin agreed. The two boys continued to chat a little as they catched their breaths. It had become a routine for them to talk a little after practice ever since the first practice Felix had with Hyunjin’s group. Felix had switched dancing studio about a year earlier, and during the first practice he had been so nervous, afraid to mess up or make a fool out of himself. But Hyunjin had come up to Felix afterwards and praised his dancing, saying he was really good. Hyunjin was friendly, the type of person that you could just walk up to and talk about anything. That was something the shy Felix really appreciated, and he quickly considered Hyunjin as his friend even though they only saw each other at the dance studio. 

 

The two boys got up and walked out the practice room, Felix had to shower before Changbin came to pick him up and Hyunjin was going home. When they walked out the room Changbin was already there waiting for Felix. A smile immediately appeared on Felix’s face at the sight of the older boy. 

“Oh, hi” Felix said. “Are you already here?” 

“Yeah, I didn’t have anything better to do at home so I came early.” Changbin replied. 

“Well, I just need to shower” Felix said and turned his head towards the locker rooms, as to show where he was going. When he did that, Felix became aware that Hyunjin was still next to him. 

“Oh right, sorry” Felix said when he realised he had forgotten to introduce the two boys to each other since they hadn’t met before. “This is Hyunjin, and this is Changbin.” Hyunjin looked at Changbin with eyes full of curiosity through the hair that had fallen down over his face. Being the politely raised boy Changbin was he put out his hand toward Hyunjin, who shook it. 

“Okay, I’ll be quick. Give me ten minutes” Felix said and walked towards the locker room, leaving his two friends alone. 

“Sure” Changbin answered, with his eyes still on Hyunjin.

 

When Felix had finished getting ready and walked out the changing room the first thing he saw was that Changbin and Hyunjin were still talking. Hyunjin gave out a loud laugh and hit Changbin on arm, while Changbin seemed to be in the middle of telling a passionate story. But there was something else as well, it was the look on both Changbin’s and Hyunjin’s faces. It was the way that Hyunjin looked at Changbin, whit his head slightly tilted and big eyes. Changbin smiling widely, looking only at Hyunjin. Surprised Felix stopped as soon as he saw the two boys, it was not what he had expected to see. An uncomfortable feeling appeared in Felix’s stomach, the situation did not feel right. What was happening? Felix couldn’t quite understand it. Why was Hyunjin looking and Changbin like that? And why was Changbin smiling towards Hyunjin like that? Felix shook his head a little to get back to reality, who was he to decide what his friends could and couldn’t do? Felix decided that the reason why he felt like he did was because he wasn’t used to see Changbin talk to his other friends. There was no reason for Felix to get upset over such a silly thing, so he walked over to the two laughing boys pretending like it was a total normal situation.

“Binnie, I’m ready now.” Felix said to Changbin who didn’t notice Felix until he started talking.

“Hey, why didn’t you tell me Hyunjin goes to the same school as us?” Changbin asked and pushed Felix friendly in the side. 

“I didn’t know.” Felix confusedly looked at Hyunjin, who smiled. “I thought you went to the one on the opposite side of town?” 

“Yes I did, but I transferred this semester” Hyunjin explained and Felix nodded. That was understandable, Felix and Hyunjin mostly talked dance so it wasn’t strange it hadn’t come up during one of their convos. 

“I gotta get going now, or I’ll miss the bus home” Hyunjin said and picked up his pag he had put down on the floor. 

“Yeah, we got to go too” Felix said. “I’ll see you.”

Hyunjin waved and walked out the door, leaving Changbin and Felix alone. Felix smiled towards Changbin, he was looking forward spending the evening with him. 

“Nice guy” Changbin said as the two boys started walking as well.

“What?”

“Hyunjin, nice guy.” Changbin’s smile grew wider when he mentioned Hyunjin’s name and the uncomfortable feeling in Felix appeared again. What had happened during the ten minutes Felix had left them alone? A humming agreement left Felix’s lips and he once again decided he was just being silly and shook off the bad feeling. 

“What do you want to eat?” Felix said to change the subject, and Changbin thankfully grabbed the bait and started talking about pasta.

 

A couple of days later Felix walked into the cafetiera, looking forward to an hour lunch break with Changbin. I had been a rough morning with one math test, which did not go as well as Felix wanted, and then a physics lesson where he didn’t understand what the teacher was talking about. Felix brain was fried, but hanging out with Changbin always restored that right away. As Felix walked towards his and Changbin’s ordinary table someone was sitting in Felix’s spot. The first thought that crossed Felix’s mind was that someone else had taken their table, but then Felix noticed that Changbin was sitting right where expected. The closer Felix got the more he realised that he knew the boy in his seat, it was Hyunjin. 

“Hi” Felix said as he sat down in the seat next to Changbin. “Hyunjin are you eating with us today?”

“Yes, my friends left me after history class and I have no idea where they went” Hyunjin laughed. “But thankfully I ran into Changbin, my hero.” 

Felix laughed along with Hyunjin, but it wasn’t genuine. The words “ _ My hero” _ had made the uncomfortable feeling return, but this time it was stronger than before. Normally Felix wouldn’t have minded that Hyunjin was eating with them, but Felix wasn’t in a good mood due to his morning and it annoyed him that Hyunjin was sitting in Felix’s seat. It was silly to think that way, Felix knew it. He was being selfish so he shook his head and tried to ignore the bad feeling he had in his body. But it wasn’t completely easy.

“Hyunjin, tell Felix about that crazy kid in your class” Changbin said and Hyunjin immediately started telling a story about some kid in his history class that had talked back to the teacher and it turned into a big argument. About half way into the story Felix noticed that Hyunjin was only looking at Changbin. Sure, he threw a few quick glances at Felix, but he mainly looked at Changbin. It was the same look in Hyunjin’s eyes that Felix had seen at the dance studio two days earlier. Felix had done his best to listen to the story, laughing when laugh was needed and agreeing in the right places, but eventually he stopped. The feeling in his stomach grew bigger, and it was impossible for Felix to push it down. The jealousy just kept bubbling up, taking over his body. It annoyed Felix how he wasn’t able to be comforted by Changbin like he used to whenever he had a bad morning. It also annoyed Felix that Hyunjin was sitting in Felix’s seat. He knew he was being irrational and selfish over such a petty thing, but for the first time Felix wished for the lunch break to go past quicker. 

 

The weeks past and it became more of regular than an exception that Hyunjin ate lunch with Changbin and Felix. Most of the time Felix didn’t mind Hyunjin, he actually enjoyed the boy’s company. Hyunjin was friendly and made clever jokes, he was a good addition to the group. But every now and then he would feel like Hyunjin only saw Changbin, like Felix wasn’t there. It didn’t happen too often, but often enough for Felix to be bothered about it. The uncomfortable feeling in Felix’s stomach would appear stronger for every time he felt left out and he didn’t like it at all. It made him anxious, and it felt like he was just being in the others way. Whenever the bad feeling started to appear Felix would disappear into his own thoughts, back off from the conversation and sit silently. Changbin was of course always aware of Felix’s presence, trying to include him in the conversations as well as making him laugh. Sometimes it worked, and sometimes it didn’t. But still, somewhere along the way of feeling left out, Felix tried to compensate for it by becoming more and more clingy towards the older. Touching Changbin’s arm while talking to him, putting his head on the olders shoulder. The more Felix felt that Changbin didn’t pay him enough attention, the more clingy Felix became. It wasn’t clear to Felix at first that he had done it until one day Hyunjin pointed it out while Felix was standing leaned against Changbin in the food line. 

“Sorry” Felix mumbled and took a step back. Embarrassed he looked down on his shoes to hide his burning cheeks. It felt like Felix had done something wrong, even though Changbin never complained about it.

“No no, it’s fine” Changbin laughed and looked at Felix with encouraging eyes as to say that he didn’t mind Felix at all. A thankful smile spread on Felix’s lips, he was reminded of one of all the reasons he called Changbin his best friend. Changbin always knew when Felix needed that extra bit of encouragement.


	2. Chapter 2

The more Felix tried to focus the less he understood, the words all just blended together. He was in the library with Changbin for one of their study sessions, but Felix couldn’t concentrate at all. It had been a while since just the two of them had done something alone together and Felix had missed spending alone time with Changbin. For half an hour he had tried to understand the complicated words written in his textbook, but for nothing. Instead Felix started to draw small doodles in his notebook, but was quickly bored. A sigh left his lips and he turned turned towards Changbin, who sat next to him and was deep down in his own notes. Felix knew he shouldn’t bother Changbin, but he couldn’t help it, so he picked up his pen and started drawing in the margins of Changbin’s notebook instead. The older boy didn’t say anything, he just let his eyes follow the lines Felix doodled. A boy with dark hair and prominent chin, as well as a boy with messy hair and freckles, appeared on the paper and even though Felix couldn’t see it, he knew Changbin was smiling.

“Tadaaa-” Felix said as he finished the little drawing and put down his pen. 

“Wait, it’s missing something” Changbin picked up his pen and started adding to the doodle. Curiously Felix looked at what Changbin drew, and the word “ _ Changlix”  _ appeared underneath the drawing and a then heart circling it all. Changbin proudly looked up at Felix and the younger felt his cheeks heat up.

“Binnie, stop it” Felix laughed and looked away to hide his blushing face. He had thought of the idea to add a heart, but was afraid that Changbin would think he was lame. It wasn’t something Felix should be worried about, Changbin had never judged him over anything he had done, but still his insecurity emerged every now and then. Especially when it came to Felix’s feelings for Changbin, and that was also the reason why Felix did his best to hide the butterflies in his stomach and his pink cheeks. 

“I like it” Changbin nodded, happy over the masterpiece in his notebook.

“Me too.” 

“But I really got to study now, and you should too” Changbin started flipping through his textbook. Felix sighed, he knew Changbin was right, but he would much rather continue to joke around.

“I’ll take you for coffee if you study with me for another hour” Changbin bribed and Felix couldn’t help but nod and smile. That was another reason why Felix liked Changbin so much, he would randomly do small things to show affection. It was enough for Felix to just spend time in Changbin’s presence, even if it was at the library studying. So those small moments of Changbin showing extra affection was very precious to Felix. They didn’t come too often, but when they did they warmed Felix’s heart and he tried to cherish them as much as possible. Especially when they didn’t get to spend so much time together just the two of them any more.

 

The instructor finished the lesson and Felix started packing up his stuff. He had promised to go home straight after practice to help his mom set up the new sofa she had gotten. Felix waved goodbye to Hyunjin and walked out the door only to walk into Changbin on the other side. 

“Hey, what are you doing here?” Felix confusedly asked, but couldn’t help but smile at the sight of his best friend. 

“Waiting for Hyunjin, we’re getting something to eat” Changbin answered and Felix’s smile instantly disappeared. They had made plans without him? The uncomfortable feeling showed up again, taking over Felix stomach. He didn’t know where to put his eyes, he couldn't bare to look at Changbin. 

“Oh” Felix managed to say, he didn’t know how else to respond. 

“You said you couldn’t come, that you had to go home after practice” Changbin excused, clearly a bit uneasy over the awkwardness that had appeared. It was true, Felix had said that he couldn't go out when the question had come up during lunch earlier that day. Both Changbin and Hyunjin had looked a bit disappointed at the fact that Felix was busy, and said that maybe they could do it another day instead. Felix couldn’t remember Hyunjin and Changbin agreeing to go out by themselves, which of course caused the confusion Felix felt when he saw Changbin waiting for Hyunjin. The only explanation was that they made the plans without Felix there, and it did not feel right. It felt like they had went behind Felix’s back.

“Yeah, I know. Gotta go, mom’s waiting” Felix said and forced a smile on his lips before walking away. He did not feel like smiling at all, he felt more like he wanted to cry, but pushed back the tears instead. There was no reason at all to cry, Changbin and Hyunjin could do whatever they wanted.  After all they had technically invited Felix as well, but still Felix couldn’t help but to feel betrayed. Once again Felix felt left out, and it  _ hurt _ . Changbin and Hyunjin had gotten so close since they met and it often made Felix feeling left out. Maybe it was because Felix now had to share his time with Changbin with Hyunjin, but Felix felt more distant towards Changbin. Felix was still excited for lunch break, and hanging out after school, but it never turned out they way Felix imagined. Since Hyunjin had joined everything was different and Felix missed how it was when it was just him and Changbin. It wasn’t that Felix didn’t like Hyunjin, no in fact Felix actually really liked Hyunjin. But it always felt like it was Changbin and Hyunjin with Felix watching in the background. Felix didn’t know how it had ended up like that, but it wasn't the way he wanted it to be. Felix’s phone buzzed in his pocket. It was a text from Changbin asking if he was okay, and the reply was a quick yes. There was no need to worry Changbin. They could do whatever they wanted, Felix wasn’t the one to decide their plans, at least that's what Felix told himself. But the truth was that he did not like the situation, not at all, and he really missed how things used to be. 

 

There was a lot of memories with Changbin that were extra close to Felix’s heart. One time they went to an amusement park and dared each other to go on all the scary rides, which ended with them feeling sick, yet unstoppable afterwards. And there was another time when they had a sleepover and sneaked out of Felix’s house in the middle of the night, even though they weren't allowed to. But the best memory Felix had of him and Changbin had been from the summerbreak the same year. It had been one of those days where there wasn’t a single cloud on the sky and the sun was shining bright, yet it hadn’t been too hot. During the day they had walked along the river, eating ice cream, talking about everything and nothing. And then, when day became night they laid in Changbin’s backyard. Watching the stars above them, with Felix’s playlist of chill songs played in the background. Their conversations became deeper, more serious like they do at night. Felix had moved closer to Changbin, using the older as a pillow. Through Changbin’s chest Felix could feel a strong and steady heartbeat, making him feel calm and safe. Felix loved being that close to Changbin, being able to feel his heart beat, to sync with his breathing. It made the butterflies in his stomach come alive, spreading a tingling through Felix’s body. The crush Felix had on Changbin at the time had become stronger, on it’s way to become more, to become love.  There was something magical over the whole situation. Maybe it was the sky above them. Maybe it was the way Changbin made Felix feel. Maybe it was a combination. Whatever it was, Felix had never felt so alive, but at the same time it all felt like a dream. It was a dream Felix never wanted to wake up from. He didn’t want the butterflies to go away. He didn’t want to be without the touch from Changbin. He didn’t want to hear anything else than Changbin’s heartbeat, feel anything else than Changbin’s chest move as he breathed. And at the moment he didn’t have to. At the moment all he had to do was cherish the fact that he was with Changbin, feeling genuinely at peace. 

 

“Felix, can I get your advice on something?” Hyunjin asked one day as he and Felix were wrapping up after dance practice. 

“Sure” Felix answered as he reached for his water bottle. “What is it?”

“I’m thinking about asking Changbin to the school dance” Hyunjin shyly admitted. Felix, who was drinking water, choked and started coughing. His eyes filled up with water, and his throat burned. 

“W-what?” Felix croaked. He couldn’t believe he heard right, even though he knew he shouldn’t be surprised. Hyunjin and Changbin had become extremely close lately. 

“Yeah, I kinda like Changbin.” Hyunjin pulled his fingers through his hair, uncomfortable over the situation. “Do you think he will say yes?”

Felix looked at Hyunjin and his whole body wanted to scream in Hyunjin’s face:  _ “No, Changbin is mine!” _ but instead Felix swallowed the raising rage in his throat. It felt wrong, the whole situation just felt completely wrong. Changbin wasn’t supposed to be with Hyunjin, he was supposed to be with Felix. At least that was what Felix thought, but that wasn’t something he could say out loud. 

“Oh really?” Felix plastered on a fake smile, fighting the tears that pushed behind his eyes. “You should totally go for it! I think Changbin-hyung likes you too.”

As soon as the words left Felix’s mouth he regretted them.  _ “I think Changbin likes you too.” _ If there was a prize in stupidity it would go to Felix, there was literally nothing worse he could have said in the situation. Why, why, why? Hyunjin’s face lit up like the sun at Felix’s words and started talking about how relieved he was that Felix thought so. Felix, on the other hand, was far from relieved, to him it felt like Hyunjin had punched him in the stomach. It became hard to breath, the uncomfortable feeling in the gut grew and Felix had to get out of there immediately. Quickly he packed up his things, mumbled something to Hyunjin that he had to hurry home and walked out into the dark, lonely streets. It only took seconds before the first tear ran down Felix’s face. For two years Changbin had been his best friend and for two years Felix had been in love with Changbin. For just as long Felix had kept his feelings to himself, scared to let them out, to tell Changbin. And look at the situation now. Now it was too late. Now Hyunjin had been first to admit he liked Changbin and there was nothing Felix could do about it. It hurt, it hurt so much and the tears just kept streaming down Felix’s face. What was he going to do now? Felix pulled his jacket tighter around him and started walking home, heartbroken and feeling lonelier than ever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last part will be uploded in a couple of days :)


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Felix couldn’t bare to face Changbin and Hyunjin at lunch, he needed time to process what Hyunjin had told him the previous day. Instead he texted Changbin saying that he had to talk to his math teacher, and therefore couldn’t make it to lunch. Felix felt guilty about lying, but he didn’t know what else to do. The situation felt even worse when Changbin replied with a “ _ Are u alright?”.  _ Changbin was always so caring towards Felix. Whenever Felix was slightly off Changbin noticed and tried to cheer him up, but Felix hadn’t let him recently. Changbin hadn’t been blind to how Felix lately had been distancing himself from Changbin and Hyunjin. How he hadn’t been engaged in their conversations, and how he only seemed to talk whenever they asked him something. Felix knew that Changbin knew something was wrong, because Changbin always knew. It was hard not being able to talk to Changbin about the situation, without having to explain how Felix was in love with him. And besides, what was he going to say? No, Felix figured it was best to just keep it all to himself, at least until he had figured out how to handle the situation. He did not want to lose Changbin, but if felt like he was slipping through Felix’s fingers. 

 

It had been three days since Felix had last seen Changbin and Hyunjin, he still hadn’t been able to process everything that had happened. The last time it had been that long since Felix last saw Changbin was when Felix went to Spain on vacation over a year ago. Not even when Changbin was passed out in the flu Felix had been able to stay away for more than two days. To say that Felix missed Changbin would have been an understatement. Felix’s body craved to hear that contagious laugh of Changbin’s. To see that bright smile that shined up Changbin’s whole face. He craved just being in Changbin’s presence, and it felt like he was going insane. This was the complete opposite of what Felix wanted. He wanted to be with Changbin, not avoiding him. The more Felix thought about the situation, the further away from a solution he came. The only thing he could think of was telling Changbin the truth, but that was too scary to even think of. What if Changbin had said yes to Hyunjin asking him to the dance? If Felix then told Changbin the truth about how he was in love with him, he would get rejected, big time. And then he would feel even worse than he did before. So no, that was not an option. Instead he needed to figure out a better way, and until he did, he would keep on avoiding Changbin.

 

The bell rang out and the class was dismissed. Felix shoved on his backpack and walked out the classroom. It was lunch time and he still didn’t want to eat with Changbin and Hyunjin, so he walked down the hallway as he tried to figure out what to do for the next hour. 

“Hey Felix.”

Felix’s blood freezed, he would recognize that raspy voice anywhere. It was not the person he wanted to see at the moment. But yet it was. Nervously Felix turned around, but not being able to look up at Changbin. 

“Hi.” Felix had to force the words out, still his voice was barely hearable. Without noticing it Felix had clenched his fist, fingernails pressing into the palm. He released his hand, shook it lightly and reminded himself to breathe. It was only Changbin, his best friend. There was no need to be this anxious.

“Are you okay?” Changbin asked, clearly concerned. “Why are you avoiding me?” 

Never had Felix felt so small before, he felt like he was tiny and Changbin was a giant. Even though reality was that Changbin was the shorter one, but being insecure came with the feeling of always being the small and defenceless one. The thoughts ran through Felix’s mind as he tried to decide the best answer, but was there really one?

“I’m fine, no need to worry”, Felix forced a smile, pushing back the tears burning behind his eyes and the lump in his throat. “I’m sorry.”

“Felix”, Changbin begged. “You’re clearly not fine. Talk to me!”

Felix looked up at Changbin meeting his soft worried eyes. Changbin looked sincerely concerned and Felix sighed. What was he doing? After all it was Changbin, the only one that really knew Felix. The only one Felix trusted with his whole heart, because he knew Changbin wouldn’t ever hurt him. Changbin had the past two years been the one Felix talked to whenever he needed someone to listen. It had been Changbin’s shoulder he cried against when life became a bit to overwhelming. Changbin had always been there, and he had always been understanding. So why was Felix acting like this? 

“It’s just-” Felix took a deep breath, trying to keep his voice stable. “Just that you’re going to the dance with Hyunjin.” 

“No, I’m not” Changbin responded immediately. That was not the response Felix was expecting, confused he looked up and Changbin who was smiling brightly. A soft “ _ oh” _ left Felix lips, and he could feel his freckled covered cheeks turn pink. 

“I mean he asked me” Changbin continued, smile growing wider. “But I said that there was someone else I had been thinking about asking.”

Felix blinked at Changbin, he was extremely confused. Changbin had never mentioned anything about liking someone, but if it wasn’t Hyunjin then who was it?

“Oh, I see. Who?” Felix quietly asked, not really sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

“You, silly” Changbin laughed. “I’ve been wanting to ask you.”  

 

And just like that Felix found himself two weeks later in the middle of a dance floor, slow dancing to a ballad with the boy he loved the most. Changbin’s arms were wrapped around Felix’s waist and Felix hugged Changbin tightly as he rested his head on the older’s shoulder. Slowly they swayed over the dance floor, so close to each other they could almost feel each other's heart beat. Felix closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, the sweet minty scent that was Changbin reached Felix’s nose. It felt like it was only them there, that the only people existing was Felix and Changbin. They were all that mattered. 

“Let’s go outside and get some air”, Changbin whispered in Felix’s ear as the song faded out and was replaced with a more upbeat one. Felix grabbed Changbin’s hand not to lose him, as they walked through the sea of people. While walking Felix scanned the room and further back in the hall he spotted Hyunjin with his date, a sophomore. Felix believed his name was Jeongin, anyways he was a real cutie with smiling eyes and braces. It hadn’t been completely without guilt that Felix had decided to go to the dance with Changbin when he knew that it was what Hyunjin wanted as well. But Hyunjin had only smiled and said that he was happy for Felix when Felix had told him the news. He told Felix that he knew that Felix was in love with Changbin, that it didn’t take an expert to see that. Hyunjin also said that he was sorry for making it feel like he had taken Changbin from him, even though he had noticed quite early that Changbin had some type of feelings towards Felix as well. The signs from Changbin hadn’t been as clear as with Felix, but once Hyunjin had noticed them, he couldn’t stop seeing it. So Felix didn’t have much choice, but to believe Hyunjin when he said that everything was fine. And now, when he saw Hyunjin dancing with Jeongin it actually seemed like Hyunjin had told the truth. He had a huge smile on his face, and looked genuinely happy. Jeongin laughed at a silly dance Hyunjin did, but soon followed after. Felix couldn’t help but smile at the sight of the two boys, they were extremely cute together. Felix also smiled over relief that everything seemed to have worked out for everyone’s happiness in the end. 

 

Changbin didn’t let go of Felix’s hand, even when they got outside. Hand in hand they walked around the schoolyard, passing the the football field and the bleachers. It was dark outside, but the sky was clear showing off all it’s pretty stars and glowing moon, standing high. 

“The sky is beautiful tonight” Felix said as he looked up, admiring the world above them. It reminded him of the fond memory of that one summer night on Changbin’s lawn. Changbin stopped walking, looked up at the sky and then at Felix. 

“Not as beautiful as you” Changbin smiled. The blood rushed to Felix’s face, and he looked down on his shoes, flustered. He was thankful it was so dark, so Changbin didn’t notice how red Felix’s face had become. Unexpected compliments had the tendency to make his mind stop functioning, and blush like a mad man. 

“Stop it” Felix whispered, not knowing how else to respond.

“Hey, look at me.”

Carefully Felix looked up, letting his eyes meet Changbin’s. It was dark, but still Changbin’s eyes sparkled more that the stars above them. Felix heart started beating faster, rushing the blood through his veins. Without even thinking about it twice, Felix took a step forward, closed his eyes and pressed his lips against Changbin’s. The kiss was more of a quick peck on the lips, and Felix quickly pulled back, even more flustered than before. Felix’s lips burned from where Changbin’s had touched and he took a step back, but Changbin followed after. He pressed his body against Felix’s, letting their lips meet again. Felix parted his lips, embracing the kiss and this time it felt much better. It made his knees weak and his mind dizzy, setting of a series of fireworks in Felix’s stomach. Changbin tasted like the punch they had earlier, but with something else as well, something that was just Changbin. He was sweet and just perfect. Felix’s feelings were all over the place, but in the best way possible. Pounding heart, tingling stomach, burning lips.

“Wow” Changbin whispered. “So that’s how it feels to kiss you.”

Felix wrapped his arms around Changbin, pulling him into a tight hug. He never wanted to let go, not now when he finally had Changbin right where he wanted him. This was what Felix had been longing for, what he had been wanting ever since that day during freshman year when he started to fall in love with Changbin. Everything with Changbin was perfect to Felix and he forever wanted him by his side. For so long Felix had kept his feelings for Changbin inside of him, keeping them a secret from everyone. But if anyone had looked closely they would have seen the admiration in Felix’s eyes whenever he looked at Changbin. They would have seen the electric shocks that went through Felix’s body whenever Changbin touched his skin. They would have noticed the way Felix shone  up whenever Changbin stepped into the room, and maybe that was what Hyunjin had seen. Maybe that was what he meant when he said that 

it didn’t take an expert to see that Felix was totally whipped for Changbin. But what was important wasn’t if others noticed it, to tell the truth Felix and Changbin couldn’t care less what other people saw. No, all that mattered was that they both knew they wanted each other, and that was what they now had. The time for them to stop playing fools had finally come. Felix had, at that moment, never felt more genuinely happy and he never wanted to be without Changbin by his side. Not now, when they finally walked together. They say that the first love is not like any type of love that one will ever experience again, and Felix believed that was completely, utterly true. The love Felix felt for Changbin was something very special, and not like anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, happy ending!! I hope you liked this short story, and if you did kudos and comments make me very happy!!  
> I really enjoy writing skz content so there will be more in the future. Thank you for reading and maybe we meet again in another one of my fics.


End file.
